


Hawk Reborn

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: It's been years since they last met, but Gentarou has a surprised for Eiji.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Hawk Reborn

Hands clasped, then again, then fistbump, bring it up, and then bring it back down. To think, that Gentarou was still doing that handshake even in his late twenties.

"It's good to see you again, Kisaragi-san," Eiji smiled as he said this, but it was clearly forced. Something was eating away at him.

"I heard you were in America? How was it?" Gentarou sat on his desk. Under normal circumstances, this office would be busy with teachers correcting homework or preparing tests, but today it was empty. Gentarou kept toying with something round in his palm, but Eiji couldn't make out what it was. 

Eiji sighed. "I was able to keep myself busy, but I really can't help but feel guilty. I still haven't found a way to bring him back yet, after all..."

Gentarou knew who Eiji was talking about. He'd never met the guy, but there was a Greeed named Ankh who Eiji cared deeply about. Apparently, even after years of searching, Eiji still hadn't found a way to bring him back. Well, that was why Gentarou invited him over in the first place.

"Catch!"

Eiji hardly had time to react, but he'd gotten really good at catching things that'd been thrown to him. What he found in his hand was shaped sort of like an egg, dark black, and had a button on it.

"This is...?"

"An Aquarius Zodiarts switch... sort of. A friend who has been studying cosmic energy made it when I told him about your medal. It's a one time use, but... I think it'll work."

"Really? You're not joking?" Eiji stared at the switch in his hand. This could really do what he'd been desperate for all these years?

"Kamen Riders help each other out. Plus, you're one of my buds. I wanted to find a way to help. Kengo did most of the work, tho."

Hands shaking, Eiji brought the two halves of the Taka core medal out of his pocket. His thumb hovered over the button, and he looked up at Gentarou.

"I'm scared." Eiji let out a weak laugh. "I've seen him again twice now, and had to lose him again both times. I'm not sure I can handle losing him again. What if it doesn't work? What if it doesn't last? It's terrifying."

Gentarou nodded and hopped off his desk, then put a reassuring hand on Eiji's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Eiji blinked away his tears and took a deep breath.

*click*

With just that one button press, cosmic energy poured out of the device and filled the room. Bright lights flashed all around them, and it felt as tho they were in space, surrounded by an endless sea of stars.

The two crimson halves of the medal began to float in Eiji's hand, the cracked edges glowing with a fiery red.

Suddenly, a blinding white light, forcing Eiji and Gentarou to cover their eyes. When their vision cleared, there was another man in front of them. A man in a red jacket, with blond hair and a monstrous arm. He stared at Eiji intensely.

"Took you long enough, Eiji..."

"Mm... I'm sorry, Ankh. For this, too."

Ankh didn't have even a moment to react before Eiji practically tackled him into a tight embrace. Tears ran down his cheeks, and he struggled to say anything.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Eiji?!" Yet, as much as it sounded like he disliked it, he didn't try to push Eiji away.

Gentarou lost his temper. "Do you have any idea how much Eiji missed you? How long he's been trying to bring you back?"

Ankh scoffed. "Of course, I do!"

Eiji just laughed. "It's okay, Kisaragi-san. It'd be weird if he didn't act like this..." Eiji finally let go and pulled back from Ankh. "I missed you, Ankh."

Ankh looked away, as tho trying to hide his faint smile. "Mm... I'm home."

Eiji grinned. "Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> Kamen Rider OOO continues to be super important to me as a series, and Eiji and Ankh is an important pairing to me as well. For as much as Toei pushes the ship, they still haven't properly reunited the two. So I wanted a brief fic where I do that.


End file.
